Learning to Live
by DiamondCoffee
Summary: Living in a new country and having a new start, Kelly O'Connor decides to make her new home at Ouran Academy. In more ways than one. Kelly will begin to start her new life with the Host Club. This story contains some touchy subjects such as: violence, drug use, abuse, and more. Reader discretion is advised.
1. Welcome to Ouran Academy

I got off the bus and looked up at the building. I had seen pictures of Ouran Academy for a long time, dreaming of going there. Now that I am here, I'm blown away. It's gorgeous. The entire campus had to be at least 8 city blocks long, and who knows how wide. I smiled to myself and began to walk through the fence gate.

I look around to see some gentlemen taking care of the landscape, while others are cleaning the outsides of the windows. I begin to walk toward the school with my three bags, going into the, what I believe is the main building. I walk toward the arrow pointing to where it says 'Office'. I sighed and looked at my feet.

In a way, I am pretty overstimulated. This is a new country, a new school, new everything. Leaving the United States was a difficult process. Having to emancipate myself and get a work and school visa all at the same time, left me overall tired and ready to have my "new beginning" that all of the books and movies talk about. I opened the office door and stepped in.

"Welcome to Ouran Academy, how can I help you?" A young, simple Japanese woman looked up at me from behind her desk, making eye contact while giving her welcome. I gave her a shy smile, ready to actually use my new foreign language. "Hello, my name is Kelly O'Connor. I am a new student, from the United States." She smiled gently, "You're our new Scholarship student, correct?" "Yes."

Scholarship student is one way to word my situation. I smiled to myself nervously.

She got up to grab a manila packet that had my name on it. "The Academy Chairman is looking forward to seeing you, Ms. O'Connor." I grabbed my bags and followed her to a back office. I looked around; the office was bigger than my old apartment in the United States. She offered me a seat and a bottle of water, and then walked away.

I looked up to see the Academy Chairman. "Good Morning, Sir." I said meekly. "Good Morning, Ms. O'Connor. Did you find Ouran Academy alright?" "I did, thank you." I didn't even find a place to sleep last night, I just stayed at the airport and then took busses here. I didn't tell him this, but he probably would have guessed it.

He smiled and looked at the manila packet. "My name is Mr. Suoh. I normally don't tell students that they will see me often, but you're a special case." I grabbed the packet and began to open it. He continued, "That packet has all of your information. It contains the following: School schedule, your uniform, and in this case, where you will be…staying."

Staying. He was looking almost uncomfortable about saying that. I guess I was the only one in this situation where he would have to say that.

After all, I was considered homeless in both Japan and The United States.

I played with my hair nervously. Looking at my packet, I began to read the information.

"Ms. O'Connor. Normally, we do not accept students with your situation. Liability reasons. But, with your grades and extremely impressive application essay, I decided to give you a chance. There are a few rules that you must follow. Do not tell anyone of your past situation, or that you will be staying here at the school, unless it is with my approval."

I nodded. It was understandable. I am sure that Ouran Academy did not that kind of attention going toward such an elite high school. "I understand. "

"Also, you will be able to see that your schedule is a bit different than most. For your Japanese, you will need some extra support. Grammar is a bit off, but we will work with you in Japanese as a Foreign Language class. Other than that, you are in all A rank first year classes." He looked at me with a soft smile.

"Ms. O'Connor, I understand that this situation is difficult for you. Starting all over in a new country is a brave movement to do. Which, is why I would like for you to continue to make these right choices." He then hands me another flyer. "This is a list of all the clubs and activities we carry here at Ouran. Looking from your records, you have only taken one year of independent violin studies. Ouran Academy requests all of our students to participate in activities, as it will help with their college entries and studies for the future. Ms. O'Connor, think of it this way: If you join a club and stick with it the whole year, I will pay for all of your expenses. This includes your uniform, meals, and other investments for your education." He looked me straight into the eyes and after a few more seconds, says "You're away from that situation, be yourself."

I looked at him and smiled. I could do that. He was right, I was free. I stood up and bowed to him slightly. "Thank you, again for this opportunity, Suoh-sama. I don't know where I would be without your support." I then walked out of his office, and into the women's restroom to get changed into this new uniform.

"Well, isn't this…lovely." I looked at the dress. It was absolutely the worst dress. It was this long yellow poofy dress that covered every part of the woman body. I understood that modesty was an extremely important part of the higher Japanese culture, but this is a bit overboard, don't you think?

I slipped it on, and buttoned up the back. I looked at myself. I looked wealthy, first time I had ever felt this way. I still looked ridiculous with it on, but the dress was meant to show the higher standards that Ouran Academy shows.

I looked at my phone, there was about twenty minutes until my first class starts. I left the restroom and began to walk across campus. I was starting classes about two months into the school year, so I knew that I would have a lot of catching up. I finally made it to my classroom 1-A and took a seat in the middle of the class, right when the bell rang.

Welcome to Ouran Academy.


	2. Chapter 2

I glanced at my phone as I looked into my classroom; two minutes remain until class starts. I was nervous, I stared into the classroom. It was so clean… Everything about it just screamed high class, for the students with the money. I take a deep breath and continue walking in and sitting down. I didn't know where each student sat, so I simply sat second row in the middle. I took out my text book and glanced at it. Japanese as a Foreign Language: Grammar and Advanced Vocabulary.

When I was in middle school, I was thankful enough to be in a school where they didn't specialize in sports, they specialized in music and foreign language. That's where I learned to play the violin and where I practiced my piano. Learning Japanese there was interesting; I didn't choose Japanese at first. My mind went back and forth between Spanish and German.

But then shit hit the fan at home.

I knew learning Spanish was going to feed the fire at home, so I wanted to stay away from it. My mind left learning German and I decided, "Screw it, let's learn Japanese!" and so I did. I ended up taking three years of Japanese, plus two online classes.

My instructor for J.F.L. (Japanese as a Foreign Language) then walked in. She was younger, maybe 30 years old, brown hair, brown eyes, and wearing a nice business skirt and top. She was cute in her own way. She must make her husband happy.

"Good Morning! You must be Ms. O'Connor. It's a pleasure to meet you, I am Ms. Suzuki. I will be your private teacher for Japanese." Her English was fantastic. I knew she knew English, but damn.

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Suzuki. Please, call me Kelly. I truly hate being called Ms. O'Connor." I spoke honestly with her.

"Fair enough, Kelly. Now, what made you want to move to Japan?"

"I uh- My parents moved here to Japan. We wanted to get away from The States." I lied to her. I guess going back and forth between a lie and the truth with everyone around me was going to become the new common. I didn't like lying, but shit. It was for my own protection around here.

"Really? That's a big changed! Even though Japan is becoming more and more westernized, we still have our traditions to keep us going. But I am sure you are already aware of that, for the most part." She explained with such a sweet smile on her face. You could tell she loved doing what she did. Every part of her was so bubbly, so genuine. It was refreshing.

"I understand a good portion of it, but there are still a few things I will have to figure out. But most of it are the saying and the culture that you really have to experience." Most of what I knew were from books and what my teacher from the states taught me.

"That's true. I taught Japanese over at Yale to students who were planning on going into business and fair trade for five years. I ended up moving back because I missed Japan. I was selling my favorite candy and couldn't eat any of it. This is my first school year back. I usually teach at the middle school and with foreign exchange students, my classes are all over the place. However I do respond to e-mails if you do need help with anything."

I smiled at her. "Well, I am happy that you are back. I might just take you up on that offer."

She looked at me with a smile again. "I am, too. Now, let's see what we need to work on!"

After my Japanese class, I had advanced Geometry. My instructor made me say who I was in front of everyone. I kept it short and sweet.

"Good morning, my name is Kelly O'Connor. I am from the United States and I love playing the piano and violin."

That's all they needed to know.

Geometry came and left, followed by history. It was now lunch time.

I walked from one side of this castle to the bottom floor. Mr. Suoh was buying all of my lunches. He said I could eat in the cafeteria or where I would be staying. I opened my manila folder while I was in line to grab my lunch, I glanced at what room I was to be…living. From there I saw a note.

'Ms. O'Connor: I have placed you in the wing of the school we use as storage or if we receive a huge wave of students. No one usually goes down there, so you are safe. Your room is Staff Lounge #5." This room has everything you will need. It's like a small apartment. I have put your luggage there. Please let me know if you need anything else." - Mr. Suoh.

I smiled at this note. I decided to take my food and go to this new room. All of the food was put into a little box, and I went to the room.

It was about a ten minute walk, I look in my folder to see a small key. I unlock the room and walk inside.

It looked like a studio apartment, a full sized bed, a fridge, small stove, microwave, and a little bathroom that had a shower. Why staff would need to shower at school is beyond me. Then again, I keep forgetting how wealthy this school is.

I sat at the table and ate my food, listening to some music and reading the rest of this packet. I looked at all of the clubs that this school had to offer. I saw a music club that was listed in Music Room #3. Perfect! I smiled and ate the rest of my food.

The rest of my classes came and went. I looked at my phone: 2:45. All clubs started at 3PM. I was excited for this music club! I could probably play what I want and play with others like a band. I couldn't get the smile off my face. I had my violin in hand, clutching it tightly.

I look at Music Room #3 and took a deep breath and walked in.

"Welcome, beautiful women to Ouran Host Club!"


	3. Chapter 3

After I walked through the door of Music Room #3, and heard the chant of these guys, I froze in spot. Did they change the room for the music club? Was the music club only on certain days and they had it the others? I gripped onto my violin case a bit tighter, my face was flushed and slightly embarrassed.

"I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!" I bowed my head in apology. "I must have gone into the wrong room, I came here for the music club…" My face just kept getting more and more into a shade of red.

"Well, well...What beautiful princess do we have here?" A strong but soft voice called. My hands began to sweat. I didn't want to cause any trouble on my first day of a new school. I heard footsteps call, as my head was still facing the floor.

"Hey! She is the new student in our classes!" Two voices spoke at the same time. "She is from the United States!"

I began to lift my head nervously. While starting to look up, I saw seven sets of feet looking at me, including the two voices I had just heard. Oh yeah, those twins are in my classes aren't they? I hadn't really paid much attention to who was around me in my classes. It was difficult enough to try to understand some of the words that my teachers had said in Japanese.

"Again, I'm so sorry to interrupt. I just wanted to try out the music club." I said as I began to back away slowly.

"Princess, why don't you stay with us? Come and enjoy some of these handsome hosts. Can we get you tea?" I made eye contact with the taller blonde. He seemed genuine, but I couldn't tell if he absolutely was in the first place.

"Or maybe some sweets! Do you like cake?" A smaller blonde began to run toward me. He was so short, but then again, so was I. He was probably two or three inches shorter than me.

I looked at them all. The twins, the blonde, the shorter blonde, the one with glasses, a very tall one, and a small framed boy that stayed more toward the side. I gulped a little. "I suppose having a glass of tea wouldn't be bad…" I said meekly.

"Haruhi, go and fetch this princess a glass of tea. I think she is the perfect guest for you." The one with the glasses talked to the small framed one. The small framed one smiled and went to the other side of the music room as the one with the glasses lead me to a couch. "Forgive me, I don't believe I have gotten your name yet. What is it, my dear?" I could see my reflection in his frames. He wore bifocals, unlike my reading glasses in my bag.

"Oh. Uh...My name is Kelly O'Connor. I am from the United States. Today is my first day here." Keep it short and simple, Kelly. Remember, that's all they really need to know.

I didn't want to get too close to these men. Honestly, I didn't want to get close to anyone. If there was anything that this whole moving to a different country has told me, is that I could only trust Mr. Suoh for letting me live here. If I got close, I could ruin my stay and full ride here at Ouran Academy.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Kelly. My name is Kyoya I hope we can see more of you in the future." He smiled and walked away.

By that time, the smaller framed one gave me my tea in a cute little glass, while setting his own down as well. "Wow… Thank you so much." I looked up to him. He had such feminine eyes. He smiled and sat down by me. "You're welcome. I'm Haruhi. Welcome to the Host Club!" I smiled softly back. "Thank you. What exactly is this Host Club? It's the first I have heard about this.

The taller blonde walked up to us. "The Host Club is a club for us men who have too much time to entertain the beautiful women of the school, who also have too much time." I looked at him a little confused, but sipped some of my tea. "So tell me, what is your type of man?" He continued.

I coughed on my tea, face getting red again. "I-'m sorry." I coughed more. "My type? Like dating? Are you running a dating service here?" I looked at him confused.

"Not exactly." Haruhi explained. "We entertain the girls of the school in a flirty way. We don't date them or anything. It makes them happy, and we hope it makes you happy, as well." He smiled.

"HARUHI, WHY ARE YOU SO CUTE?! YOU'RE JUST SO PRECIOUS!" The tall blonde tackled Haruhi, swinging him around. I jumped a little, slightly worried as to why he is hugging Haruhi.

"I'm sorry, when does your club start?" I asked the two spinning men.

The tall blonde stops and runs his hand through his hair. "In about 30 minutes, Princess Kelly." I nodded and sipped more of my tea. "So, where at in the United States are you from?" Haruhi asked me. "All over the place, honestly. I was born in Vermont, and was there until I was 10. Then after that I moved around a lot. About 10 different states. Ended up in New Jersey. A few hours away from New York City." Haruhi smiled. "That must have been hard moving around a lot." I looked down at my tea. "Yes, it was a little hard at first. But moving here to Japan made everything a lot better...I have my violin and I heard the music curriculum here is just as good as the universities in the United States. So I am happy to be here."

"Kelly-Chan! When can we hear you play the violin? I bet you're really good!" The small blonde asked me excitedly.

I laughed, "I'm not a pro or anything. I don't really play a lot of classical music. More Western, folk, and different music like that. I also play jazz on the piano. My grandpa showed me a lot about different kinds of music that wasn't modern or classical." I pulled out my violin to show the smaller blonde. "What are the rest of your names, before I forget?"

"I'm Hunny, and that's Mori! This is my Bunny, Usa-Chan!" I looked over to the tallest man, who nodded his head toward me, then back to Hunny who was holding a small bunny.

"We're Hikaru and Kaoru. You need to guess who is who!" The twins said in unison, cheerfully.

"And I, Princess, am Tamaki." He sat down right next to me, very close. He reached up to try and touch my face and I moved my head back so he couldn't touch me. We made eye contact and I looked away. Not wanting it to be a bigger deal than it could be.

"Well, it's nice to meet you all. Maybe I will stop in again." I said to all of them.

It was true that I would stop in again. But I was just so nervous about my entire situation that I didn't want to get too involved with anyone. A few friends would be nice.

"Don't you want to be a guest of ours? We can entertain you for an entire afternoon, beautiful." Tamaki looked to me, this time not touching me.

I sighed. "I'm sorry, this whole host club thing, it isn't really my style. Plus I doubt you want some poor American around you guys all the time."

Wait, why did I say that? Crap. Abort. Abort. Get outta there, Kelly!

"Wait, you're not wealthy? Neither am I. Are you a scholarship student like me?" Haruhi looked a little excited.

"Yeah...I am." I said quietly. "I didn't know this school actually took scholarship students, until I applied. They said it was rare." Haruhi looked at me. "It's just you and I in a school filled with these rich bastards." Haruhi said and pointed to the rest of them.

I instantly felt more comfortable with Haruhi. "Really...I thought I was the only one."

"We have another commoner?! An American commoner?! Now I would love for you to stay, Kelly!" Tamaki looked excited.

"Tamaki-Senpai has a fascination with anyone who isn't part of the elite. You can ignore him if you want."

I smiled to Haruhi. I guess I made my first friend. Someone like me. Someone who probably has struggled like me. It was refreshing. Exciting, even. Maybe it was okay to lighten up a little bit around Haruhi...

"And you're in class 1-A with me and the twins! Would you be willing to join us for studying tomorrow after school?" I actually smiled a big smile. "I would love that! It would be nice with some of the other Japanese words I don't know completely, yet."

"Great, let me write down my phone number, that way we can meet up with each other. It might be at my house or the twins' place." I watched Haruhi reach into his bag and grab a notepad and a pen when I noticed something strange in his bag.

...Are those tampons?

I looked at Haruhi, the feminine eyes, small frame, the way he approached me...Wait…

"I'm sorry to be rude. But are you a girl?" I asked Haruhi.

Haruhi and the rest of the Host Club froze.

"W-wha..what make y-you say that?" Haruhi's face became pale.

"You...uh... have tampons in your bag." I explained calmly.

Haruhi looked in the bag and hid them quickly, then zipped up the bag.

"Well, it didn't take Kelly long to find out at all. Did it, Tamaki?" Kyoya looked to Tamaki.

"N-No! Haruhi is definitely a guy! I mean look at him! He loves to wrestle! Haruhi, wrestle with me!" Tamaki jumped back onto Haruhi.

"Get off, Senpai!" Haruhi shoved Tamaki off. Haruhi sighed. "Yeah, my actual gender is female. I have to dress like a guy for the Host Club. I have a debt on them for breaking a really expensive vase."

Haruhi explained to me the rest of story to me, how she was originally was the Host Club's servant, a "dog" for the rest of the group. She definitely did pull off looking like a man and a woman. I was impressed. A lot of people look mainly like one gender or the other. While Haruhi did look like a female, with the male uniform on, I was surprised.

For the next ten or so minutes, I talked with the Host Club about all types of small talk. Not a lot about me, thank God. Mostly about what each host's parents did. Except Tamaki for some reason, but I didn't put too much thought into it at all.

After my second cup of tea, I started to get up. I did need to go practice my violin and some of the girls that were guests began to come into the room.

"Well, Haruhi, I should head out. I need to practice and study for a few hours. I still get a little thrown off on some of the Kanji." I explained.

Haruhi nodded. "No problem! Text me about the study date, okay?"

I smiled. "Sounds great."

Well, how about that.

I guess I made a friend.


End file.
